mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thomasz33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thomasz33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 05:55, August 11, 2010 RE:Page deletion # edit Hi my nam is بالثانية edited by Thomasz33 19 minutes ago diff I do belive your name is thomaszz33 right? and i'm guessing you put that up for deletion but thanks anyway for telling me Because if anyone creatted a page like that i'd do the same thing as you did yea mabye because you seem more wiser as i just joined this wiki and i'm new to things as i made a mistake by making a box around it some how xD looking at your edits it seemes that you know alot more than me I do that alot but you are editing things i know nothing about xD ah i didn't look at the pages historys your just adding stubs i see Stubs are pages that need improving right? Bioshock Contributer 00:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Related pages How to you take a page of a related page Related pages How would you go about taking a realated page off Bioshock Contributer 00:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lucky bugger ;) I could of got tharttt Was too bust listning to buddy hollie hahahaha I don't think so tbh, it won't be as popular as other games although the game will be awsome, espeicaly the sound track (i love it btw) The thing is people have found alot of things wrong with the demo even if they are only minor, and as some wikis just use as a sort of guide such as "The vault" which is the fallout wiki and this may turn out as that a massive wiki with a few dedicated editors and lots of viewers Bioshock Contributer 01:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories We need to talk about how we should go about using categories in articles. Clearly we have conflicting views on it and how it should be used, so let's discuss about it here, shall we? To start, do we either resort to redundant categories or simplify into one specialized category? Would it be possible to make categories easier to navigate by avoiding cluttering as a result of excessive categorization of an article? - ZS 05:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick response; glad you're open on the matter. - ZS 05:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have the category arrangement all figured out. It's a bit complicated, but you should be able to understand it pretty well after a while. I'll explain it later; got other things to do IRL. - ZS 05:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Game Hi, no i haven't pre-ordered the game. I was thinking about it and get the Vegas Pack because it seemed interesting. I wanted to get the Collector's Edition so i could get the Made Man Pack because that pack has the most interesting cars of the packs. What about you? Ya i prefer the older cars from the 1930s to mid 1940s Sure my advice wait until the game comes out there should be a lot more things to cover alright Feller91 05:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ya i did Feller91 06:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey I thank you for your contributions to this wiki. To be honest man i'm the last guy you should be asking. I was asked by the founder of this wiki to be an administrator so my advice ask him. Feller91 04:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Go to the option number 2 and click on the name Mark that is him No idea ask Mark In the words of Thomas Angelo: "I'll think about it" If Mark wants you as an admin go for it Again if Mark says its ok with him, then its ok with me. Pre-order bonuses how did you get 3 pre-prder bonus packs? The Tom 18:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Never though of doing that, oh well its too late now. The Tom 18:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) New Admin I though i'd just let you know that i'm now an admin. The Tom 12:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No, i only really got into the editing thing a month or so ago, are you? The Tom 18:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and i will. The Tom 19:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-naming how do you rename a page? The Tom 19:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Number 1 Unlucky mate, your no longer number 1 :(. The Tom 17:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm a new admin. Got any tips? How come you haven't been editing for ages? The Tom 19:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New format freaks me out :P (Thomasz33 19:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC)) Will you be coming back though? The Tom 19:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) nice........ ur a noob and a nazi?????+ check ur page lolz why don't you edit anymore?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Because of your inactivity i'm considering ceasing your rights as an admin, please relpy. Tom Talk 20:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Because of your inactivity for 6 months i am taking away your admin rights, if you have a problem with this please contact me. Tom Talk 17:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for getting back to me, if you become active again i'll probably give you the rights back as your a good admin. Tom Talk 17:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC)